Everlong
by Francesca3234
Summary: Set in the old overwatch days, this story revolves around Reinhardt and Ana. It will show them before and after Fareeha's birth with all the up's and downs in between. Their relationship could go anywhere but what is certain is that Reinhardt's love for her is everlong. *Cover image art isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, after 3-ish years of being gone I'm back! I was focusing on other things in my life but I'm ready to juggle fanfiction in it all again! Now since I'm obsessed with Overwatch you guys can expect plenty of fanfictions on the game. They Will probably be mostly Ana x Reinhardt, Fareeha (Pharah) x Angela (Mercy), and Genji x Hana ( ). This particular fanfiction is AnaHardt but I might be able to throw on some Pharmacy later if it's long enough. I'll stop holding you up now, please enjoy.**

It was 2 years until Reinhardt saw her again…

She was surrounded by her comrades, all greeting her with smiles on their faces. Her hair was long, black, and beautiful-especially the cowlick that made some hair fall over her right eye. Her skin was still beautifully tanned and she still adorned a tattoo on her left eye. When he finished admiring her beauty he realized her gaze was upon him and the brightest smile was on her face. He gave her this biggest smile he could manage while walking over to greet her. He captured her in a hug, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms again. _'She's just like how she was when she left'_ he thought as he remembered the events that happened 2 years ago.

 _~Flash Back~_

 _Reinhardt was beginning to feel worried with Ana's behavior, it was almost like she was avoiding him at this point. Usually they would spend their free time together and eat their meals together but she's been sticking to Gabe and Jack lately. When she isn't with them she's in her room asking not to be disturbed. At first Reinhardt just thought it was because she was sick, about a week earlier she had been complaining about aches in her stomach and she had even been throwing up from time to time. Reinhardt, being the type of man he was, would do nothing but nurture which she very much enjoyed but then it stopped._

 _Ana began to distance herself from him. It wasn't until last minute did he hear that she was going on a leave. Usually they took their scheduled leaves from Overwatch together so he was confused. He had decided to confront her on the matter of her behavior._

 _The day before she left he knocked on her door. "Just a minute." came her reply. He waited patiently as she opened the door. He took no time at all to voice his thoughts "Ana, what is going on? One minute you're keeping your distance, and the next you are going on leave." he said in an unusually quiet voice. "Please don't take it personally Reinhardt, I just needed some space. I thought a leave from Overwatch was what I needed." she said as craned her neck to look him in the eye. That's when he noticed, she was guilty about something. "What is wron-" he stopped himself. If she wanted to talk to him about it she would have already. "How long is your leave?" he asked. "I don't know Reinhardt…" she looked at him and spoke again "I need to finish packing but I'd love to see you when I leave.". He smiled at those words "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

 _Her departure was quick as was her goodbyes to everyone. Reinhardt made sure to give her a hug and a smile as she left though. Leaves usually lasted a month 'she'll be back soon' he thought._

 _A month came and went. So did 2 months, then 3, then 7, and soon a year passed and she still hadn't come back. But he waited, he knew she was coming back and he made sure he would be ready to give her a hug when she returned._

~Present Time~

"I missed you." Reinhardt said into the hug. "I can say the same." came her muffled reply. He let go of her and smiled again. It was then he realized the little one in her arms. He felt relieved and saddened at the same time. Relieved that she left on maternity leave and saddened that she had a child with some other man. "What is her name?" he asked quietly to keep the child asleep. "Fareeha." she replied quickly, smiling down at the girl. "Little Fareeha, a perfect name for her." She chuckled at his quiet behavior. "I can take your bags to your room if you'd like?" he offered. She responded with a nod "That would be nice, thank you."

She continued to be greeted by all of her comrades and friends as he took her bags over to her room. He was dying to ask her questions about her leave and about little Fareeha but that would have to wait. It didn't matter if she was with someone, he was just happy to have her back.

 **A/N: Alright guys, I know it was short but I hope you guys liked this chapter! AnaHardt is honestly my OTP right next to Pharmacy. Anyways, expect quick updates with longer chapters! Please follow, favorite, and review! Thanks for reading!**

 **AERIAL SUPERIORTY ACHIEVED –Beta Reader eel3234**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I think I'm going to update this story every other day. Don't get me wrong though, I am spending everyday writing chapters. Once I get back on track I will try and juggle a Pharmacy fanfic but for now, this is all you guys get. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ana was settling in nicely, especially with the help of Reinhardt. She was happy to be back and just itching to get back on the battle field. It wasn't until a week did she realize that there was going to be a lot of questions.

"We're close, right?" Jack asked her randomly. "Yes…What is this about Jack?" she questioned. He answered her question with a question, "Who's the father?" She sighed "I figured this was coming but I thought I had more time." Jack ran a hand through his hair "Look Ana, I'm sorry it's just strange. You obviously didn't get married, so what happened?" She crossed her arms over her chest "It was a stupid drunk night. You don't know him and Fareeha will never need to know him. He doesn't matter, end of story. Got it?" He put both of his hands up "Got it, I won't ask again." he said nervously. "Good." came her short reply as she turned on her heel and left the room.

Next it was Angela simply asking her if she loved him. "Absolutely not." she responded quickly. Then it was Gabe asking if he was going to be a problem. "He doesn't know and I don't plan on telling him." she answered. Basically everyone asked questions about the mystery man, everyone except Reinhardt. It was when he caught her feeding Fareeha did she get his question.

She was sitting on the couch with Fareeha when he walked in. "Hello Ana! How are you this morning?" he greeted with his usual enthusiasm. "Just fine Reinhardt, thank you for asking." she said with a smile. "And what about the little one?" he asked. "She's hungry, as always" she replied with a chuckle. "Ah yes! She will grow up to be big! Bigger than her mother!" she frowned at his words. "I always thought I'd be taller than my child" she said, looking down at Fareeha.

It was at this time that he decided to ask "Do you think little Fareeha will grow up okay? You know, without a-" she finished his sentence "a father." he nodded with a nervous smile. "I was a bit worried about that and that's why I brought her here. I figured that she would have enough role models her to not need a father." she said with a soft smile. He put a hand on her shoulder when he replied "I think you're right, in the end we are all her family." she gave a bigger smile at that. They then sat there in a comfortable silence, it was something that reminded her of the time she spent with Reinhardt before her leave.

~ _Flash Back~_

 _The blue lights from the TV filled the dark room at random moments. They were watching a scary movie that neither of them were interested in, it was just an excuse to cuddle on the couch together. It started with just being bored and deciding to watch something, then she spoke up after a long silence. "It's cold." she said, which came with the quick reply "Then let's share a blanket!", he quickly went to grab a blanket and settled himself right next to her. She chuckled at his enthusiasm and leaned her body against his. The dark room did him a favor in hiding his blush as he put his arm around her "Better?" he asked. "Yes." she said with a blissful sigh. So they sat there, in a comfortable silence, holding each other until they fell asleep._

 _Ana was the first to wake up. Her eyes opened as blue flashed in the room, she looked to her side to see Reinhardt's arm still draped around her form. She then craned her neck to see if he was still sleeping, carefully she lifted his arm off of her and stood up off of the couch. A soft smile graced her lips as she leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead._

 _After turning off the TV and getting a glass of water she started heading for her room. She looked back at Reinhardt 'I can spend one night on the couch for him.' she thought as she made her way back to the couch and placed herself next to him. It didn't take long for her reach a good sleep and it wasn't until 9 in the morning when she woke up again._

~Present Time~

"You know Reinhardt, I miss moments like these." Ana spoke up. "I did too but now that you're back there is no need to anymore. You my friend are going to grow tired of me by the end of the week but I will never stop! We are going to make up for lost time!" he spoke with a humorous conviction. She laughed at that "You know I could never grow tired of you; I always look forward to spending time with you." she replied. "Good! We can make it just like old times!" he said happily but she quickly responded with "It won't be _just_ like old times." she said while gesturing to the young Fareeha in her arms.

Ana was given a lot of time to adjust to becoming a mother. She had gone to her parent's home in Cairo for her leave and with her parents help she went through pregnancy and birth. She had originally planned to just be gone a year, 9 months for pregnancy and the other 3 for getting back into shape, but she realized she wasn't ready. She didn't want to just leave her child with her parents all the time but she didn't think she could handle taking care of a child alone yet. She gave herself another year to become a _real_ mother.

After many frustrating months Fareeha's first birthday came and that's when Ana began to question a few things. Fareeha's father was someone who didn't matter to her but what about Fareeha herself? She began to think about all the birthdays she would spend without a father but she kept saying to herself that Fareeha could have a father in time, it just wouldn't be her biological father. Whenever she said that to herself Reinhardt always came to mind. This was another reason she took her time getting back to Overwatch. She just didn't know how he would react, obviously he wouldn't be mad that just wasn't him but she was still uncertain. Sadly, she had to put all uncertainty behind if she wanted to continue her job so after her second year she packed their stuff and the Amari's were on their way back Overwatch.

"Little Fareeha will only make it better." Reinhardt calmly assured which was returned with a grateful look. "Thank you for being so accepting of this. If I'm being honest, I was a bit worried about what you would think." she stated while turning her gaze downwards. "I don't think anything could change the way I think of you Ana; you are still the same wonderful woman I met all those years ago. You just got a sweet little package now!" he said with his usual smile. "Yes you're right, she isn't anything negative-" he cut her off "On the contrary! She is something positive!" he said while standing up. "Something positive." she repeated while looking down at the little Fareeha.

 **A/N: Alright! I hope you liked the second chapter! I'm planning on progressively making the chapters longer so please be patient with the short chapters for now. Anyways please follow, favorite, and review! Thank you for reading!**

 **ROCKET JUMP?** **THAT SOUNDS DANGEROUS! –Beta Reader eel3234**


End file.
